Legenden der Aldor/5-6
Der Ruf der Horde (Tribute to the Horde) "Krieeeger der Hoorde!" Schallte es hoch oben, auf dem Dach des Auktionshauses in Orgrimmar, als der Kriegsrufer der Horde sich mit erhobenem Haupt auf selbiges stellte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen wanderten für einen Moment über die sich versammelnden Streiter der Orcs, Trolle und Tauren. Grunzend nickte er, aus den Augenwinkeln die Abseits tuschelnden Blutelfen und Verlassenen betrachtend, die sich nun anschickten sich ebenfalls zur Ankündigung zu begeben. "ZU LANGE!" Und er hob die Hand dabei, den Kopf schüttelnd. "Zu lange haben wir zugelassen, dass die Geißel die Welt mit Tod überzieht!" Vereinzelte zustimmendes Grunzen und Brummen war zu vernehmen. "Wir sahen mit an wie Kinder dahingeschlachtet wurden und tapfere Krieger ihr Leben zur Verteidigung Durotars ließen!" Wieder war ein Brummen zu vernehmen, deutlich lauter, animalischer als zuvor. Das Rascheln von Waffen war bereits die musikalische Untermalung der Rede geworden. "Nun ist es soweit! Nun kämpfen die tapfersten Krieger der Horde in Northrend! Dort wo die Warsongsfeste steht, dort wo Hochfürst Saurfang die eiserne Faust des Kriegshäuptlings auf den Lichkönig herniedersausen lassen wird!" Das Jubelgeschrei war unvermeidlich, als die lauten Stimmen der Orcs, Trolle wie Tauren über den staubigen Grund fegten. "Und..." Sprach der Ausrufer, während er die Faust ballte und empor hob. "Und ich...Als Diener des Kriegshäuptlings UND der Horde habe mich noch heute bereit erklärt in den Norden überzusetzen und dem Feind ein BLUTIGES ENDE zu machen!" Er stoppte keine Sekunde, holte weder Luft noch wartete er auf Reaktionen , ehe er hinausbrüllte: "Söhne der Horde! Hört den Ruf des Windes, die Musik der Schlacht und folgt ihm!" Donnerndes Jubelgeschrei , laut und bestialisch, stark genug um Türme zum beben zu bringen. Etwas das mit Leichtigkeit den dezenten Applaus der Verlassenen übertönte. "LOK TAR OGAR!" "Für die Horde!" Hallte es tausendfach in den Mauern Orgrimmar wieder, während die Versammlung sich auflöste und Hunderte in aller Eile ihre Reittiere bestiegen, sich auf die Zeppeline schwangen oder grinsend die Waffen schliffen. Die Horde war bereit. Die Macht von Sturm, Erde Feuer und Tod würde über all ihre Feinde kommen. Und nichts vermochte ihr jetzt noch zu widerstehen. Die verkrüppelte Macht (Tribute to the Fall of Lordaeron) "STANDHALTEN!" Brüllte Sergeant Beirer noch, bevor er von der Monstrosität in die Luft gerissen wurde und wie ein altes Kuchenblech krachend auf dem Boden aufschlug. Verfaulende Klauen bohrten sich wie Schraubstöcke in die Rüstungen der Verteidiger, welche den einfallenden Horden kaum mehr als verängstigte Blicke und demoralisierende Hilferufe entgegenzusetzen hatten. "Vorwärts Männer! Wir müssen diese Leute wegschaffen, bevo...!" Gurgelnd brach der letzte Offizier in der Linie zusammen, als ihm die halbe Wirbelsäule aus dem Rücken gerissen wurde und dem Ghul fortan als Waffe diente um sogleich den nächsten Soldaten zu erschlagen. Stück für Stück brach der schützende stählerne Wall auf der Brücke um das Dorf Silberschatten unter den nimmermüden Angriffswellen der Geißeldiener. Heillose Panik und wirres Geschrei durchflutete die Linie der Verteidiger ein letztes mal, als die über sie hereinbrechenden Schatten sich als Gargoylen entpuppten, die wie eine Windhose über die Soldaten fegten und ihre messerscharfen Fangzähne in den Schädeln der Männer vergruben. In Sekundenbruchteilen flogen die ersten Köpfe und Eingeweide durch die Luft, was den nun völlig demoralisierten Milizen den Rest gab. Dutzende stürzten sich in die giftigen Fluten des verpesteten Flusses, aus welchem bereits die Auswüchse gewaltiger Pilze sprossen und blutrote Tentakel sich wie aus einem Alptraum durch das Wasser schlängelten. Wer nicht sofort in den tiefen Gewässern ertrank wurde von geisterhaften Händen gepackt, die ihre schreienden Opfer mit sich in die Dunkelheit zogen. Wie eine graue Flut ergossen sich die Untoten nun über die Flüchtenden Dorfbewohner, die von kaum mehr als zehn Milizen und Soldaten noch immer verteidigt wurden. Zitternd küsste Malakay seine blitzende Klinge, sich schützend vor ein verletztes Kind werfend. In den Tagen seiner Rekrutierung war es genauso zugegangen. Reservisten aus allen Provinzen wurden in Lordaerons dunkelster Stunde zu den Schwertern gerufen. In den wenigen Wochen die er zu Felde verbracht hatte, schreckten ihn diese paar Ghule nun auch nicht mehr. "Lordaeron! Rief in heller Stimme dem Feind entgegen. Das seltsame daran war, dass der Feind ihm antwortete. "LORDAERON!" Schallte es aus dem Innern der Geißeltruppen hervor. Die Gelegenheit nutzen enthauptete Malakay mit einem geraden Schnitt den ebenso irritierten Ghul, welcher sich umgewandt hatte. "Für Lordaeron!" Vernahm er es wieder, deutlicher, begleitet vom Geschrei der Zombies und Ghule, welche unter den Hufen der Kavellerie zertrampelt wurden und die ersten Ritter aus den grauen Fluten brachen. Schnell gaben sie dem Kampf eine neue Farbe, voranpreschten in schimmernden silbernen Rüstungen, hoch erhoben das weiße Banner, geziert mit dem blaue L von Lordaeron. "Jaa! JAAAAHA!" Hallte es hinter Malakay hervor, als sich die Flüchtenden Dorfbewohner ein Herz fassten , alles waffenähnliche vom Boden aufgriffen und mit ihrer Miliz den Rittern zur Hilfe eilten. "Halan!" Brüllte der in eine blutbesudelte silberne Rüstung gehüllte Ritter nach zu einem der Reiter neben ihm. "Halan! Wir müssen sie auseinander treiben!" Hastig hob Viktor sein Schwert und deutete einmal nach rechts und dann nach links, worauf Halan ohne ein Zögern nach links preschte. Eilig folgten ihm weitere Ritter und zerquetschten jeden Untoten auf ihrem Weg. Halan umklammerte fest die Zügel seines Rosses, mit der anderen Hand immer wieder sein Schwert über den Schädel eines Skelletkriegers fahren lassend. Klimpernd, wie Schmuck brachen selbige unter den Hieben und Stichen der Reiter zusammen. Ekelhafte Flüssigkeiten spritzten jedes mal zu den Pferden hinauf, wenn sie wieder einen wasserköpfigen Zombie oder Ghul unter ihren Hufen zertreten hatten. Mehr und mehr lichteteten sich die Reihen der Untoten, welche nun von allen Seiten bedrängt wurden und in alle Himmelsrichtung die Flucht ergriffen. Das faulige Plätschern der verwesenden Füße donnerte über den Boden die versuchten ihren flüchtenden Meistern hinterherzulaufen. "Sieg!" Riefen die Männer der Reiterei, ihre Schwerter in den Himmel erhoben, als auch der letzte Ghul in den Bergen verschwunden war. Keuchend sprang Halan von seinem Pferd, klopfte dem Rappen lobend über den Nacken und wandte sich zu den noch immer jubelnden Dorfbewohnern. Ein kurzer Blick über das Dorf ließ Halan seufzen. Die maroden Häuser waren teils bereits ausgebrannt, loderten immer noch, oder versanken allmählich in den vor Fäulnis dampfenden Gewässern des Flusses. Hunderte Kadaver stapelten sich auf der Brücke und den Straßen , welche durch das kleine Dorf führten. "Dein Name, Soldat?" Fragte Viktor einen ziehmlich zerbeulten Infanteristen, welcher nur noch die Überreste einer Rüstung am Leibe trug. "Malakay. Danke für die Hilfe Herr,ich wünsch..." "Die Zeit die man mit Wünschen und Träumen verbringt, ist immer verlorene Zeit." Unterbrach ihn der alte Paladin und hob die Hand zum Gruße für Halan. Knapp nickten sich beide zu, bevor auch Halan seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Soldaten widmete. "Gut..Malakay, mein Freund hier hat Recht. Habt ihr hier Nahrungsvorräte?" "Nein mein Herr. Aber tiefer im Wald befindet sich ein altes Nachschublager...für schlimme Zeiten. Wir kennen den Weg. " Antworte der junge Soldat, dessen Beine tiefe Klauenwunden der Ghule abgekommen hatten. "Gut, dann führt uns hin. Wir brechen sofort auf." "Mein Freund...?" Trat Halan an seinen alten Menthor heran, bevor er mit einem Fingerzeig auf die Milizen deutete, die die Waffen der Toten an die überlebenden Dorfbewohner verteilten. "Hälst du das für richtig, solange wir nicht wissen wie genau die Seuche übertragen wird?" Kopfschüttelnd sattelte der Paladin auf. "Wir brauchen alles was wir kriegen können...und wenn es nur bewaffnete Kuhhirten sind." Eher widerwillig nickte ihm Halan zu, ehe er seinen Blick auf die Leichenfledderer legte und sich beunruhigt auf die Lippen biss.